<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Meet Again by lileripanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103993">Let's Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileripanda/pseuds/lileripanda'>lileripanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BounPrem - Fandom, Broccoli - Fandom, Hemp Rope - Fandom, PremBoun - Fandom, between us - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Character Death, Completed, Fiction, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileripanda/pseuds/lileripanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>are you real? or is it just a dream?</p><p>'If meeting the right person at the wrong time would hurt this much, I'd rather stay curious until the end.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boun Noppanut Guntachai/Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong, BounPrem - Relationship, Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai, PremBoun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another angst, sorry 🙏🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 27 9:05 pm</p><p>It is a normal day for some but it is the most tragic day for this one family. A loud beeping sound is echoing inside a private hospital room filled with Toothless plushies where a woman and a doctor are talking. The sound of the woman is slowly getting worried.</p><p>"Dr. How long will he be in coma..?" The woman asked as her tears fill her eyes.</p><p>"It's hard to say, ma'am. All we can do is to wait.."</p><p>The doctor and the woman, who is said to be the patient's mother, continued their talk outside the room.</p><p>Boun, the man who is said to be in comatose, got into a big accident. He's a victim of someone's fault and is now suffering from what happened.</p><p> </p><p>BOUN'S POV</p><p>"Huh? Where am I?" When I looked around, I saw a bench under an oak tree in the middle of a big grass field. "What am I doing here?" I asked but I know no one is there to answer my questions.. or so I thought?</p><p>A hand tapped my shoulder and as soon as I turned to look who is it, I am welcomed with a smile. "Hello!"</p><p>I only looked at him confusingly. I don't know who he is and where I am. He looked at me with his puppy eyes. He might be wondering why I'm silent even after he greeted me.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry. You're safe here." He flashed his big smile at me again. "My name's Prem. You're Boun right?"</p><p>How did he know? "How did you know?" I asked.</p><p>"I just know." He smiled again. He seems like a good guy. "Don't worry. I'm not a bad person. I'll take care of you."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"As long as you are with me, as long as you're by my side, you'll be safe. Let's just enjoy the things we have now, before it goes away." He smiled at me once again but his eyes.. why are his eyes looking at me like that?</p><p>Prem took me to the bench and sat there for a while. We talked about a lot of things. I asked him questions and I'm glad he answered them nicely.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked because out of nowhere, he just appeared behind me.</p><p>"Let's just say that I'm roaming around and I saw you."</p><p>"Then, where am I?"</p><p>"This is my special place, but since you found this, you're welcome here. Just don't do anything harmful to my place hehe."</p><p>"Of course I wont. I'm not that kind of person." I smiled at him, assuring him that this will be my safe place. "By the way, how old are you?"</p><p>"22, I think?"</p><p>"I think?" I repeated. "You're not sure?"</p><p>"Yeah haha! You're 25, right?"</p><p>"How did you know?!"</p><p>"I'm just lucky to guess it right hahaha!"</p><p>His laugh is somewhat.. making my heart melt. I stared at him for a few solid seconds. His face has became soft and the sadness in his eyes lessened. Does this mean it's been a while since he laughed?</p><p>"What are you staring at? Hmm?" He moved his face closer to mine and good thing I was quick enough to look away.</p><p>"Nothing! By the way, where did you come from?" Not gonna lie, I'm curious since he just pops up out of nowhere.</p><p>"Far away from here. Maybe there." He pointed at the sky. What does he mean? His smile became faint and his eyes are again filled with loneliness.</p><p>"The sky?" I asked.</p><p>"Maybe there, maybe not. Who knows?" He looked at me and smiled again. I wonder if he noticed that I've been observing him for quite awhile now. "Enough talking about me. Let me ask you things too."</p><p>"Okay, go ahead." So far he's a good guy. Maybe it's not harmful for me to open up things to him.</p><p>"What are your favourite foods?" Hmm? That's kinda new.</p><p>"Hahaha! I never thought you'll ask me things like that."</p><p>"What are you talking about~? I wanna know." He whined cutely and used that puppy eyes again. I can't help but smile to myself.</p><p>"Food, huh. I like all sorts of food, just don't give me vegetables. I hate them." He looked at me and laughed loudly. "What? What are you laughing at?"</p><p>"Hahaha sorry. I used to hate veggies too that's why I easily get sick." He wiped his non existent tears from laughing before asking again. "Then, what's your favourite movies or series?"</p><p>"My favourite movie is How To Train Your Dragon. I really love Toothless. I have a lot of plushies in my room. For the series, I like Until We Meet Again."</p><p>"Toothless? Plushies? That's cute. Then, who's your favourite artist? Like the one you adore or idolise?" I'm starting to get curious as to why he is asking me things like this but I want to be open to him because I think he doesn't have anyone to talk to until I came here. I saw how excited he is when he started talking to me.</p><p>"Hmm.. Mark Tuan! My favourite is Mark Tuan and he noticed me once! I'm so happy he noticed me, meaning he already know my existence."</p><p>"That's good to hear. At least he knows you already." He smiled gently at me. "Do you have some place you want to visit?"</p><p>"Hmm.. anywhere is fine as long as I'm happy or I'm with someone I want to be together with for the rest of my life."</p><p>"Do you have someone already?"</p><p>"I still haven't met that person."</p><p>"If you meet that person, what will you do for that person?"</p><p>"I'll make sure that person will be the happiest while they're with me. I won't let that person feel like they're not enough. I'll make that person feel that they're loved and cared by me because giving love to someone is the most beautiful thing ever."</p><p>"Oh.." He stopped for a while. "I wonder how it feels like to have someone that will give me the amount of love you are talking about."</p><p>That threw me off guard. I wasn't expecting that. "Are you lonely?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I don't see anyone here other than us." I looked around the big grass field and saw no one except for the birds chirping on one of the tree branch.</p><p>"I got used to it, being alone I mean." He said it with a smile on his face. He should already notice that I can see right through him. His eyes are sad. "How does it feel to be with someone?"</p><p>Why.. why do I feel sad..?</p><p>He must've noticed that I'm just looking at him with confused and worried eyes. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to ask that. Haha! Don't mind that question."</p><p>"What are you doing here anyway?"</p><p>"I told you, this is my special place. I'm here to take care of this place, to make this even more beautiful." He said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Do you have anything else to do other than take care of this place?"</p><p>"Hmm.. I guess nothing. My past time is to find a four leaf clover and making bracelets out of flowers."</p><p>Is that even a past time? "Four leaf clover exists?" I asked because I haven't seen one.</p><p>"Of course they exist! Want to have a battle? I haven't seen one either but let's try looking for one and make a wish."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>We get to our business and tried looking for a four leaf clover. In my first few tries, all I can see is three leaf clovers which is common. I looked at my side and saw how serious Prem is while looking for the said clover.</p><p>"Aren't you tired? We've been searching the grass for almost 30 minutes now." I stood and stretched my arms and legs. Ah~ it feels good stretching facing this beautiful scenery.</p><p>"Not tired at all. I can still go." Prem's so focused on finding one. I wonder what is his wish if he ever find one.</p><p>"I found one!" After a good 15 minutes of searching, I finally found one. I stood and ran towards Prem. "Look at this!" I showed him the four leaf clover in my hand and I saw the most beautiful and brightest smile I've ever seen.</p><p>"Woah~ you're so lucky! I've been searching for I don't know how long but didn't get to see one. Make a wish!" He excitedly told me.</p><p>"I'll give you this." I grabbed his hand and placed the four leaf clover on his palm. I saw the dirt on his hands, meaning he's been looking hard for it. "Make a wish."</p><p>"Are you seriously giving this to me?" He asked and I nodded.</p><p>"I'll make a wish later but seriously, thank you for giving me this even though you're the one who found it." He said.</p><p>"It's nothing. We can still look for one if you want to." He shook his head.</p><p>"No, it's already fine. Thank you." A gentle smile is plastered on his face. I can't help but to smile back.</p><p>He hid the clover, making sure it'll not tear or something. "By the way, I have something to give you." We went back to the bench. I saw him grab an old box, like a storage box. He pulled out a flower bracelet and handed it to me.</p><p>"Here. I made that. A match with this one." He showed me the other one that he's wearing. I didn't notice it before when I grabbed his hand to put the clover. "Please take care of it."</p><p>"I will, thank you." I smiled at him and wore the bracelet. I looked at it and asked, "You really made this? This is beautiful." He nodded and sat beside me. "Why did you give me one?"</p><p>"It's a token of appreciation."</p><p>"What for?" Again, he just smiled at me. Not gonna lie, he's kinda weird but he's okay too. I'm confused but I guess he has reasons.</p><p>We stared at the grass field for a moment before I speak again. "You're kinda weird."</p><p>"Hmm? Hahahaha! How?"</p><p>"I don't know. You're acting strangely. You're weird but you're okay too. I'm confused." He laughed at me but stopped when he looked my way.</p><p>"I guess being weird is my thing?"</p><p>"Hmm.. are you always like that?"</p><p>"Yeah. I enjoy little things. I enjoy every moment while I still can."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Do you like the sky?" He pointed upwards.</p><p>"Yeah. The sky here is beautiful and there are a lot of big clouds." I said since I'm a sky and nature lover.</p><p>"Have you seen a rainbow?" Again, with weird question.</p><p>"... ahmm.. Yeah? After raining."</p><p>"It's beautiful isn't it? I'm wondering, will there be rainbow even after raining at night?"</p><p>I paused for a moment and looked at him. His gentle smile is still there. I looked up and saw the leaves from the oak tree covering the rays of light from the sun.</p><p>"Even if we don't see the rainbow at night, isn't it a good thing that the sun will still shine upon us the next morning?"</p><p>I felt his gaze towards me. The silence between us is making me feel anxious until he answered. "Yeah, you're right.."</p><p>He stayed silent while looking up the sky. Some people will find it awkward when they are with someone and the two of them are quiet but not for me. I enjoy the situation right now. The ambience is comforting. The atmosphere between us is relaxing. I'm comfortable with him even without talking.</p><p>"Why though?" I thought. "Is his presence really that comforting? With him by my side, it's not awkward at all." I stared at him. His face is as soft as ever. You won't even notice he has a lot in his mind until he ask you questions.</p><p>"In every dark hallway, there is still a light at the end of the road. Just like our life, even when you're surrounded by darkness, there is still someone or something that will be your light."</p><p>He looked at me and smiled. "I understand." He said. He stood up and lay himself on the grass field under the tree. "The sky looks extra beautiful today." He tapped the space beside him.</p><p>I took the signal and laid beside him. "Oh yeah, it looks more beautiful than earlier."</p><p>"Might be because I'm not alone."</p><p>"Are you always by yourself?"</p><p>"Yeah and I'm glad you wandered here."</p><p>"I also don't know how I got here but I'm glad you're helping me. I don't know how but I'm comfortable with you."</p><p>He chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you. It's been a while since I felt something like this." He sat down, that made me sit up as well. "The happiness you brought me is something I will treasure even after I go to afterlife. Thank you."</p><p>"What is he talking about?" I thought.</p><p>He put his hand up in the air while holding the clover I gave him earlier and slowly closed his eyes. I didn't notice he took it out of his box. "I wish for Boun to find his special person and experience the love and genuine happiness he deserves."</p><p>I was shocked when I heard him say that. It's not even a wish for himself but for me. "Why is it for me and not for you?" I asked but got nothing in return.</p><p>A bright light suddenly flashed in the sky that made me hard to see Prem. Slowly, his image in front of me is fading. "I think it's time."</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about?" I'm confused.</p><p>"You're a wandering soul, Boun. And me, the person you're talking to, is an old soul trying to find the little happiness I've been looking for when I was still alive." His voice is getting hard to hear.</p><p>"What..? Prem? What are you talking about?" It's my first time calling out his name.</p><p>"Thank you for being here with me, even just for a short time. It means a lot to me. You made me happy. Let's meet again. Same place, different time. I'll be waiting." He smiled at me again. Even before I could utter a word, he slowly faded away in front of me.</p><p>"Prem!" I shouted but he's already gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Prem..."</p><p>".... Boun?" A woman's voice.</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry white ceiling. "Where am I..?" I thought.</p><p>"Boun sweetie.." I looked at my left and saw my mom's blurry face. I saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. I tried to speak but my throat is so dry. My mom must've noticed it.</p><p>"I'll call the doctor first okay? You're safe now sweetie.. Thank God."</p><p>The doctor and the nurse checked up on me. It looks like I've been in coma for 2 months. The doctor said everything is fine and it doesn't seem like I'm suffering from temporary memory loss.</p><p>I tried to move my hands to help myself get up but I noticed a flower bracelet in my hand. "What..? It's not a dream..? Prem..?" I thought.</p><p>"M-Mom.." I called.</p><p>"Yes, Boun sweetie? Do you need anything? Want to eat? Drink?" I smiled. My mom must be so worried about me.</p><p>"N-Nothing mom but I want to ask something.. Do you know someone named Prem..?"</p><p>"Prem? I don't know someone who has that name. Why sweetie?"</p><p>I shook my head and just smiled at her. I hold on tightly on the flower bracelet. "I wonder who really is Prem? Why did he appear in my dreams? Is it really a dream? Why is he there in a big grass field with an oak tree in the middle?" I have so many questions but I know I'm the only one who can answer all of those.</p><p>The next day, the doctor said that I can go home after 1 week of rest but soon after I get my strength back, I'll look for Prem and also, for his special place.</p><p>1 month after what happened to me and all the explanation I needed as to why I am in comatose, I decided to go on a journey. My mom said I got into a big accident which involved the car I'm riding and another car who was past it's speed limit and using his phone that's why it hit my car. Unfortunately, the man driving the other car died on the spot.</p><p>Right now, I'm in the train, going to the place I searched online where I can see a big oak tree in the middle of a grass field. I already failed multiple times but it's also not bad to still continue searching for it, right?</p><p>I looked at the flower bracelet that was safely sealed inside a ziplock. "I want to know if the place is really there. I want to know why you visited my dreams. I want to know if you're real." I sighed while looking at the bracelet.</p><p>A strong breeze brushed against my skin. I looked outside the window and saw an open grass field. "It's already my stop."</p><p>I hopped off the train and started my journey. I asked the locals about the place in my dream. I described them how it looks like until I found an old lady who accompanied me to that place.</p><p>"No one really go to that place even though it has such a beautiful scenery." The old lady said.</p><p>"Why? Is it like a private place?" I asked. The place is not that far from the train station.</p><p>"A young man used to go there and he takes care of that place as if it's his life, until I no longer see him smile while playing there." She pointed the bench under the oak tree. It's here. I'm finally here. The special place in my dream. The place where I met Prem.</p><p>I got silent for a while, trying to digest the sight in front of me. "What happened to him..?" We started walking towards the bench and stayed under the big oak tree.</p><p>"He got sick. We didn't know he's already feeling something with his body. He kept it to himself. He doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. The only thing that can relieve his pain is by being here, watching the sky, watching the grass and leaves dance to the wind, and feeling the breeze against his skin."</p><p>"We..?"</p><p>"I am his grandmother."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Prem. Prem is my grandson."</p><p>"W-When did he die..?" I gathered all the courage I have but still stuttered.</p><p>"Prem died 7 months ago."</p><p>".. Aren't you curious what am I doing here? Why I'm asking these questions..?"</p><p>She shook her head and said, "I think it's better if you read his diary." The old lady started digging beside the big oak tree. There I saw an urn and a familiar storage box. It's the same storage box I saw in my dream. "Here. Open it. I'll leave the rest to you." She handed me the box and left with a faint smile.</p><p>I opened the small storage box and there I saw Prem's things inside. I grabbed the diary and opened it with my shaking hands. I was shocked when I saw my name written in the second page of the book.</p><p>"Boun.. One year ago, I saw you in one of Mark Tuan's cupholder events. I was there to hang out with my friends until I saw you. I saw how happy you are just by being there, enjoying the company of your co-fandom friends. I don't know much about you. I just knew your name when I sneakily looked at the list of the organizer's attendees. I'm struggling at that time. I just knew that I was sick but when I saw you smile, it eases my pain. In that short period of time, I felt warm. My heart melted just looking at you. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see you leave the event. I tried looking for you but to no avail.</p><p>In the future, if I will be able to see you and talk to you, please know that your existence and your smile made me warm. The warmth I've never felt before."</p><p>I stared at his diary for a full minute before going back to check what's inside his storage box. I saw his handmade flower bracelets and his photos of the sky and the green grass field but what shocked me the most was when I flipped through the pages of his diary and saw the flower bracelet he was wearing in my dream and the four leaf clover I gave him.</p><p>A strong wind came again and when I looked up, I saw a familiar back image of a person. "Prem...?" He turned around and smiled at me.</p><p>"You found me. You found this special place. I've been waiting for you." He stopped for a moment.</p><p>I stand up and slowly walked towards him. "Stop." He said. "Don't go anywhere near me.. or else I won't be able to cross from here.. to the afterlife.."</p><p>I don't believe in fate but why did the fate let me meet the person I've been looking for and waiting for this late?</p><p>I tried to grasp myself and stop my tears from flowing down my cheeks. "Fate must be playing with me.."</p><p>Silence filled us up. I can only hear the leaves dancing with the light wind. I looked at him and spoke again with a smile on my face.</p><p>"In another life, I'll search for you again. When that moment comes, let's stay together, until our time is up."</p><p>He smiled at me with the warmest and softest he could ever give me.</p><p>"Thank you for making me feel alive again. Let's meet each other again, maybe not in this time, but maybe in afterlife. Goodbye, Boun."</p><p>His smiling face is slowly fading again. I clenched my fist while still holding on to his diary. My tears won't stop flowing. He knew me but I didn't know him.</p><p>If meeting the right person at the wrong time would hurt this much, I'd rather stay curious until the end.</p><p>I wiped my tears away and grabbed his storage box and the ash jar from the bench. I hugged them tightly and let the tears flow down my cheeks again.</p><p>"I should've hugged you in my dreams, tightly, like what I'm doing to the things you treasure the most." I paused for a moment and looked straight up to the sky. My heart feels sad. My chest feels so heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's meet again, Prem. Wait for me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>date posted on twitter: August 2, 2020 (@kaowbo1104)</p><p>thank you for reading ☺️<br/>feedbacks are appreciated 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>